tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
International 2544 Hydro
The was an industrial tractor built by International Harvester from 1968 to 1973 in the USA. Model history For gear drive version see: International 2544 Hydro. For regular utility model see: International 544. The International 2544 Hydro was the same as the gear drive International 2544 except for its 2-range hydrostatic transmission and increased engine speed of 2400 rpm (to increase engine power and compensate for losses in the hydrostatic pump and drive unit. Tractor Comparison, tractors with gasoline engines and automated transmissions (hydrostatic, power shift, or torque converter) The Massey Ferguson MF30 and White 2-62, both with torque converter drive, were the closest competitors for the hydrostatic drive International 2544 Hydro, in both gasoline and diesel versions. The similar-sized Ford 4400, with its Select-O-Speed power shift transmission, was considerably less powerful in 1968 but a larger engine in 1969 brought it closer to the International. Tractor Comparison, tractors with diesel engines and automated transmissions (hydrostatic, power shift, or torque converter) As with the gasoline-powered version, the diesel International 2544 competed directly with the John Deere JD400 and JD401, Massey Fergusom MF30 (and earlier MF3165), and the improved Ford 4400 introduced in 1969. The diesel-powered Oliver 770 Industrial also had about the same power as the International. The 1968 Ford 4400 and the nearest models from Allis-Chalmers and Minneapolis-Moline had less power than the International. Transmission Types: C=torque converter H=hydrostatic P=power shift Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 Timeline *1968 - International 2544 replaced International 2504 *1973 - Model discontinued Factory locations * USA Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *C-200 4-cylinder gasoline engine *2-range hydrostatic transmission *Adjustable front axle *Hydrostatic power steering *Standard tires **Front: 7.50-16 10-ply **Rear: 14.9-24 6-ply Options *LPG engine *D-239 4-cylinder diesel engine *Torque Amplifier 2-speed planetary gearbox *Forward-reverse shuttle (not available with Torque Amplifier) *Heavy-duty fixed tread front axle *Power adjusted rear wheels *Independent pto *Category II 3-point hitch with traction control *"Hydra-Touch" hydraulic valves Serial numbers version) Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * International 544 Hydro * International 2544 ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links 2544 Hydro Category:Industrial Tractors Category:53 hp tractors Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:2544 (model number)